


The Lone Wolf

by Wolftales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolftales/pseuds/Wolftales
Summary: She had always been running. Ren was just the first person to catch her.





	The Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti*

The brown wolf fled through the forest and the black wolf followed.

Rey knew she could outrun anybody. She had been doing it since she had been bitten. Hell, since she ran away from her foster home when she was ten. She was always running away from something, or someone. Her terrible foster family, the police, the wolf that bit her, other wolves that meant her harm, and now Kylo Ren. This wasn’t the first time he had come after her, and she doubted it would be the last.

After she was bitten and she turned for the first time during a full moon, she came across a number of packs during her travels. She had always been a wanderer, even before she was bitten, but her condition made relocating even more necessary. The packs she met sometimes welcomed her, sometimes reacted violently. When the latter occurred, she relocated to a new town, not wanting to cause any trouble. When the packs were welcoming, she thanked them, but declined their offers to join them. Though she was touched by their extensions of hospitality, she preferred to get by on her own, to go where she pleased without being tied down by a pack. When she turned down these offers, the packs were understanding, and allowed her to roam through their forests during the full moons and otherwise as she pleased.

Kylo Ren was different. When she first arrived in this small town, it took a few weeks before she realized there was a pack. When she finally crossed paths with the pack, she thought they might tear her to pieces. That was when she met Ren, a large black wolf and the pack’s alpha. He was different from the alphas she had met before. He was younger than most she had seen, and he stepped in to stop his pack from attacking her. Then he extended the offer she had heard before, to join his pack. She declined as she had done many times before, but this time was different. When Ren had made the offer, she could see something behind his eyes that unnerved her. She didn’t think he was simply offering a place in the pack, but something else. He accepted her rejection and allowed her access to the forest without fear of attack.

But her instincts would prove accurate. By day when she was human and working as a waitress to pay rent, he began to pop up at the diner where she worked, looking at her the same way he did in the forest. Then during her first full moon in the new town, she came across him in the forest, and he had chased her relentlessly. She managed to escape him. He was much bigger than her but she was faster. Rey had chalked the incident up to him succumbing to his baser instincts, as their wolf sides often took control during full moons. But a few days later, she went into the forest in her wolf form of her own volition, looking to clear her head, when she ran into him again. He chased her, and once again she managed to escape him. It was apparent what he wanted. Alphas don’t pursue wolves like her for sport. He was looking to mate her, that much was clear, and she had no interest in being Ren’s mate.

He didn’t seem to catch the hint. They did this same dance for months, and she was running from him again. She could avoid these incidents if she only turned during full moons, but it was difficult to resist the wolf side of her. She turned that night after a particularly hard day. She wanted to run in the forest, and maybe she even enjoyed Ren’s chasing her. It allowed her to fully succumb to this side of her, and she never expected him to catch her.

She could hear his heavy breathing a few paces behind her, and she could tell he was getting tired. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up for much longer. Ren was more of a fighter than a runner. Rey, on the other hand, could have kept running all night if she had to. She looked over her shoulder a few times, and realized he was getting further and further behind her until eventually, she couldn’t see him anymore. She couldn’t hear him either and she slowed her pace. She found herself in a clearing, breathing hard. Ren had pursued her much harder tonight than during their many other chases. He lasted longer than he usually did. That should probably worry her, that he was getting faster, that he might someday catch her.

She stretched out her limbs, preparing herself before she began running again. When she went into the forest in her wolf form, she usually stayed out the entire night. She had more energy to do so when she wasn’t human. That was when she heard something nearby, like a twig snapping. She looked in the direction it came from. It could have been any number of animals, or just something falling out of a tree, or it could have been Ren, back for another chase. She took a few steps closer to where it came from, sniffing the air for anything familiar.

Something hit her. Not from the direction of the sound but from behind her. Something was on top of her, clawing into her back. She yelped as she hit the ground. She heard growling in her ear and she knew it was Ren. She had been around him long enough to recognize what he sounded like in his wolf form. He was standing over her with her flat on the ground, his mouth right next to her ear. Rey swung her head around and snapped at him, almost catching his throat, but he was too quick. He sank his teeth into her back and she whimpered. He hadn’t bitten her hard enough to draw blood, but damn if it didn’t hurt. His bites and claws were meant as a warning. She could always outrun him, yes, but fighting him was something else. He was much bigger than her, and as an alpha, he had a lot of experience on his side. This was one fight she would not win.

She cursed herself for allowing him to get the best of her. He must have pretended to grow weary earlier to lull her into a sense of security. Then he had silently crept up on her and attacked. She should have been more alert, but now here she was, underneath him with his teeth in her back.

He didn’t release his grip on her back, only continued to growl, and Rey knew where this was going. She knew if she stayed in her wolf form it would only be more painful, but to change back would be a form of surrender. She hated the idea of surrendering to him, but self-preservation won out, and she shifted back into her human form.

When she changed, he released her. She was on her stomach underneath him and she was naked. She tried not to think about how exposed she was and focused on his leg next to her head. His claws were protruding. She kept her eyes on it as he shifted, his paw turning into a very large human hand. He was no longer growling, but panting above her.

She expected him to take her then. Pull her up on her hands and knees and fuck her hard without a word. She almost wanted him to after months of running. But he surprised her when he flipped her over onto her back and paused. She looked up at him, desperately trying to keep her eyes only on his face and not look down at his naked form. She had seen him naked before, but never under these…circumstances. His long black hair was wild and he was sweating, the wetness obvious against his pale skin in the moonlight. She had thought him handsome since the moment she saw him, but right now his looks weren’t what he was focused on, but the expression on his face. He looked hungry.

“Always running from me,” he said. He sounded breathless. “But you barely put up a fight. Why?”

She turned her face away, choosing instead to focus on his arm. She was desperately trying not to think about how he was laying naked on top of her. She could feel his hardness against her leg and she could feel herself getting wet. “I know a lost cause when I see one.”

He brought his face closer to hers, closing his eyes and inhaling her. “If it’s a lost cause, why do you run?”

“It’s who I am,” she said, telling him the truth. She had always been running. Ren was just the first person to catch her.

He continued breathing her in, his nose at her cheek. “You don’t have to run anymore. Join my pack. Be with me. Let me take care of you.”

Rey scoffed at this. “You want me to take care of your home and give you babies? No thanks. I know what’s expected of an alpha’s mate.”

Ren took her chin and forced her to look up at him, their faces only inches apart. “That’s not what I’m asking of you.”

“Then what are you asking?”

“I’m asking you to lead my pack with me, as my mate. You are capable of so much more, Rey. I knew it from the moment I saw you. You’re wasting your potential.”

“Lead your pack,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “On the condition that I become your whore. How generous of you.”

He actually had the nerve to look offended by her words. “You really think so little of me,” he said, releasing her chin from his grasp. “To believe that I would treat you that way.”

She squirmed underneath him. “What else would I expect from the creature who has hunted me relentlessly?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re going to pretend you haven’t enjoyed our chases.”

Her eyes snapped back up to his at that comment. Without thinking, she punched at his shoulder. “What are you—of course I haven’t! What on earth made you think I _enjoyed_ you chasing me every time I came here to be _alone_?”

“Because you kept coming back,” Ren hissed down at her. “You came back to the same spot every time you entered the forest, knowing that I would be waiting for you there. You can’t plead ignorance, Rey. I know you get a thrill out of my chasing you. If you didn’t, you would have left town already, or at least found a new spot to roam by yourself.”

Rey clenched her teeth. She hadn’t even considered what he was claiming. Did she go to the same spot in the forest every time? Knowing he would be there waiting for her? If she had, it had been an unconscious decision, some baser instinct from her wolf side, something out of her control. She turned her face away again, not wanting to look at him.

Ren lowered his head to her ear and nuzzled the side of her face. His lips brushed against her ear lobe and she shuddered, feeling herself getting wetter.

“You want me,” he whispered.

Rey’s whole body tensed at his words. “I _don’t_.”

Ren shifted then, nudging her legs open with his knees and settling himself between them. Rey gasped at their newfound closeness. He reached down between her legs and Rey half hoped half feared that he was going to touch her where she wanted him most. But instead his fingers trailed over her inner thigh. She moaned at the contact, so close to where she wanted him to be, but he brought his hand back up before he could touch her there and held his fingers in front of her face.

She could see that they were wet with her slick. It had dripped down her thighs. Her face burned with shame.

Ren turned his fingers over and examined them. Then he looked back at her, keeping eye contact as he put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her. Rey, much to her mortification, only felt herself get wetter at the sight.

“I think,” Ren said when he finished licking his fingers clean of her slick. “You’re lying to me.”

Something snapped in Rey then, and she knew what would happen if she stayed there much longer. The thought of how much she wanted it was unbearable, so instead of giving in, she fought him. She reached up and hit him in the face. That didn’t seem to surprise him, but she kept up her attack, pounding on his chest and clawing at his skin. But as she squirmed beneath him she could feel herself becoming more excited and aroused. It was torturous.

It didn’t take much for Ren to grab her hands and hold them against the ground, but he didn’t stop there. Once her arms were trapped in his grasp he sunk his head down and held his teeth against the skin at her neck. Rey froze her efforts then, knowing very well what he meant to do. If he bit her, then that was it. She would be marked as his forever. Every other wolf would recognize her as belonging to an alpha. They would be able to feel each other, and they would always be connected.

But he didn’t bite her. His teeth at her neck seemed to only be a warning. After a moment, he removed his teeth from her and began placing soft kisses there instead. Rey tried not to lean into him, but it was becoming harder and harder not to listen to her body, which was begging her to take him.

He kissed his way up her neck to her jaw and made eye contact with her then. He seemed to be looking for permission before he went any further.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked quietly.

Rey stared at him, not knowing the answer herself. The rational side of her brain knew that if she let him continue, then he would never let up on his pursuit to make her his mate. But her body didn’t seem to care about her rational side, and she knew she wanted him to continue.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she shook her head.

The smirk he gave her in response almost made her change his mind, but when he kissed her, all thoughts of resistance disappeared. He kissed her softly, frustratingly so. She wanted him to be hard and rough with her, and she tried to tell him so with his lips. But he merely shushed her and continued his slow kisses. His tongue briefly flitted into her mouth; the contact was so brief that she hardly felt it. She tried to catch his tongue with hers the next time he did it, to no avail.

She whimpered, actually whimpered, at him, hoping he’d take pity on her. She shifted her hips underneath him, trying to press him into her. That seemed to work. He moaned into her mouth and kissed her harder. His mouth was sloppy and hard on hers, just like she wanted it.

His hand trailed down her side again, and Rey cried out when she felt two fingers enter her. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone, so the intrusion was painful at first, before he started moving his fingers inside her. Her breath caught with his every movement, allowing him further invasion into her mouth. He added a third finger inside of her, and that was almost too much for Rey to bear.

“Please, Ren,” she said, hating herself for begging. “Please, please…”

Ren didn’t seem to need to be asked twice. He removed his fingers and lined himself up with her interest. He pushed himself inside, but only just so the tip of his cock was inside of her. Rey tried to lift her hips to bring the rest of him inside. The feeling of him so close was unbearable. She needed him inside of her.

Ren rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. “Tell me you want this, Rey.” He sounded breathless and as desperate as she felt.

Rey held her tongue for a moment. She still didn’t want to tell him that. Wasn’t it clear enough with how her body was responding? He pointed that out himself.

When she didn’t reply immediately, Ren pulled himself all the way out again and Rey could have cried at the loss. She clutched onto his shoulders, trying to pull him back to her.

“Rey,” he said. It sounded like a warning. “Tell me.”

“I…” Rey choked out. She hardly recognized her own voice. “I want this, Ren.”

That was all he needed to hear. In one thrust, he pushed himself until he was fully inside of her and Rey gasped at the feeling of being so full of him. She had been with other men, other wolves before, but this was different. He certainly felt bigger than anyone she had been with before. But it was more than that. This feeling was…right.

He waited a moment before he started moving, staring at her as she adjusted to the feeling of him. He didn’t start moving again until she gave him a small nod. She expected him to be as slow as he was when he kissed her, but no. When she nodded at him, he immediately pulled out and started pounding into her relentlessly. Rey shouted into the night. She would surely have scraped on her back from the ground tomorrow with the way he was pounding her into the ground, but she didn’t care. The feeling of him filling her over and over again was worth any pain.

Ren still held eye contact with her, watching every movement of her face and sound of her pleasure. He was making noises of his own, loud grunts every time he entered her again. The sounds she was making only pushed him closer to his release, but he needed her to come first. He needed to feel her come around him.

Rey screamed when Ren reached down and started rubbing her clit. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer with him touching her like that. She took a fistful of his hair and brought his mouth down to hers, wanting to drown out her moans into his mouth. She bit at his mouth. The kiss was not graceful, all teeth and tongues.

When she finally came, he moved his mouth away from hers and watched her. The pleasure of it was intense. She held her grasp on his hair, and she could feel that she ripped some of it out, but Ren didn’t seem to mind.

He didn’t slow down after she came, but rather he sped up. She felt overly sensitive, so his continued onslaught was almost painful, but she wanted him to come too, so she hooked her ankles around him and allowed him to continue. His eyes stayed on her face the entire time. Rey could tell he was getting close because his thrusting became less precise. When his climax finally hit him, Ren groaned loudly, keeping his eyes on her until he finished. Once he was done, he buried his face in her neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. His cock was softening inside her and she could feel the mess they had made between her thighs. She wondered if she should regret this. She probably would regret it the next day, but in the moment, she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Though she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. Just because she let him have her this once didn’t mean she would allow him to mate her. She was still a lone wolf, a wanderer. And that’s what she always would be.

She pushed at his shoulder, indicating that she wanted him off of her. He had been on top of her since he had jumped her in wolf form.

This time he listened and rolled off of her and onto his back. He looked at her curiously, seeming to want an answer to an unspoken question.

She wouldn’t give him an answer. Instead, she stood up on shaky legs and walked to the edge of the clearing. She looked back to where he was laying. He made no move to follow her or chase her. She gave him a small nod in farewell and ran into the forest.

Alone. Just as she should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
